nos enamoramos sin hablarnos
by angeel.harunoo
Summary: relato de lo que paso en "las noches" entre inue y ulquiorra
1. llegada a las noches

**este fanfic muestra lo que yo creo-imagine-quisiera- que hubiera pasado dentro del anime bleach de la saga las noches, entre ulquiorra y orihime.**

Ulquiorrra: ven conmigo.

Orihime: etto….a dónde vamos?

U: solo sígueme

O: -solo lo seguí, me necesitaban, no podían hacerme nada más, cruzamos todo un pasillo, parecía no acabar y yo estaba por desesperarme, hasta que entramos a una habitación más iluminada que el resto, era un campo de entrenamiento, no era tan genial como el de urahara-san, pero era muy grande,-

U: mujer, ven.

O; s-si! –su voz siempre es tan calmada y acertada con el tono que usa-

U: muéstrame tus poderes

O: c-cómo?

U: muéstrame tus poderes, como un entrenamiento.

O: entrenamiento?, tu…..entrenaras conmigo?...pero si eres un espada y muy fuerte, me matarias en el entrenamiento! –pero que le pasa? Entrenar con él? Ahora que somos? Amigos? No, que tontería!-

U: me llamo Ulquiorra. No te preocupes mujer, seré cuidadoso en el entrenamiento.

O: -quiere que lo llame por su nombre? No lo entiendo, el sigue siendo mi captor –

U: –que esta mujer esta sorda? Esta ignorándome! No puedo permitir eso- mujer, te estoy hablando

O: perdón, cuando empezamos?

U: ahora!

Hubo momentos donde orihime podía bloquear los ataques de ulquiorra, siempre y cuando el no se pusiera serio, pero quería ver que tanto podría resistir su escudo, pero al lanzar un ataque un poco más poderoso de lo espero, orihime salió herida, aunque no fue grave el susto de creer que iba a morir fue suficiente para hacerla desmayar, ulquiorra reviso sus heridas, al ver que no eran grabes decidió cargarla y llevarla hasta su cuarto, esperaría a que ella despertara, para verla curar sus heridas, otra de las habilidades que necesitaba ver, mientras la tenía en sus brazos comenzó a experimentar un calor intenso, uno que no había logrado experimentar antes, que tal vez, alteraba todos sus sentidos, al llegar al cuarto, pidió que los dejaran solos, cuando quedo enfrente de la cama, ya se había acostumbrado al cálido sentimiento y hasta había sentido cierto agrado por ello, el olor que ella emanaba era como para volverlo loco mil veces, pero esas mismas sensaciones empezaban a asustarlo cada vez que se le hacía más difícil apartarse de ella, si, miedo era lo que sentía eso a su vez comenzaba a irritarlo, toda su montaña rusa se detuvo cuando el logro tomar control de sí mismo y la dejo en la cama, al pasar unos minutos, orihime despertó, no logro percibir nada de lo que ulquiorra llego a experimentar gracias a su calor. Ese día marco el resto del camino entre ellos dos.

en la recamara de ulquiorra:

U: -yo. No sé qué hace, quien es esa mujer. Todo esto se me hace una estupidez, una pérdida de tiempo, solo sé qué..me siento extraño cuando la veo, no la conozco pero tengo curiosidad de saber sobre ella, sobre su mundo, me he interesado por esa mujer.  
Esa simple mujer, que me hace dudar...si, me hace dudar, A MI!. Eliminarla sería lo mejor, pero aizen-sama la quiere con vida. sé que se divierte que todo esto, no es más que un mero juego para pasar el rato. Dejare todo esto, ya le di demasiadas vueltas. y necesito ver a esa mujer. si se niega a comer, la obligare.-

en la habitación de orihime:

O:- ojala que kurosaki-kun se encuentre bien, aún sigo pensando..mi mente está ocupada siempre en él, soy una cobarde, era mi despedida y no pude besarlo!...soy una tonta,siempre siendo un estorbo para kurosaki...para todos. sado-kun,ishida-kun, rukia-san...que estarán haciendo todos?, estarán bien?, se preocuparan por mi como yo por ellos? no quiero estar aquí...las noches, este lugar es oscuro, triste, vació, me siento peor que en una prisión. inue tonta! es que es una prisión y quieren que la vea como si fuera mi hogar, ya ni siquiera tengo hambre, no tengo ganas de nada, necesito platicar con alguien; No quiero sentirme sola ni vacía.-

Tras un largo periodo de pensamiento por parte del espada, sobre si ir o no ir a visitar a orihime, alguna parte de su extraño cuerpo lo impulso a ir y cuando se abrió la puerta y entro ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

U: -ahí está ella, metida en sus pensamientos como siempre, con los ojos marcados de lo mucho que ha llorado, ahí está ella, esa criatura...esa mujer que extrañamente se metió en mi cabeza, y como siempre... ahí está, dándose cuenta de mi presencia en la misma habitación que ella, ahí está, viéndome con esos ojos llenos de sentimientos.. Patéticos humanos, no son más que un estorbo, algo despreciable y desechable. tan miserables...tan frágiles,...ahí esta, secándose sus ojos húmedos, hablándome otra vez, con esa estúpida sonrisa.-

O: -ahí está el, de nuevo, sin decirme una sola palabra...solo, observándome. No sé porque,  
pero me siento desnuda cuando me ve, con esos ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad, de vació de ese algo que no se explicar, no se decir, me hace sentir incomoda cuando me ve, pero..es el único al que no le temo hablar...el único que siempre viene a verme, a asegurarse de que coma bien, ese arrancar con sus manos en los bolsillos como siempre, por dios! necesito secarme estas lágrimas,- cielos, ya es hora de comer?, hehehe que descuidada soy, no me había fijado, lo siento...empezare a comer

U: -ya tiene varios días aquí, esa mujer y sigue llorando todos los días, mierda! que nunca  
se le acabaran las lágrimas?- mujer, porque siempre estas llorando?

O: -m..me...me hablo?, es extraño, él nunca me habla, solo me dice que coma, solo...está aquí para asegurarse de que este bien por orden de aizen. estar...acaso...el estará preocupado...por mí?, nonono, inue tonta! no pienses cosas extrañas. solo, limítate a contestar para que pueda irse y tu te quedes sola de nuevo..espera! yo no quiero estar sola aquí, no hay nada más deprimente que esto, extraño a todo- yo...lo..lo siento jejeje n.n causo mucho ruido, no es así?, discúlpame por molestar tanto. yo, no lo volveré a hacer..

U: eso no responde mi pregunta -maldición! QUE HACES ULQUIORRA? no le hables a esa mujer,vete... sal de esta habitación.-

O: lo siento, solo extraño mi mundo, mi hogar...mis amigos… PERDON otra vez, volví a llorar, soy algo sentimental -de verdad...hoy está mas platicador que nunca, estará bien? que..sucederá con el? el que no me habla, el que solo me observa con esos ojos verdes-

U; -desde cuando actúas como un idiota?, esta mujer te tiene maldito o algo así?-  
mujer, come.

O: espera! -NO NONO!, INUE TONTA, TONTA! que estás haciendo?.. déjalo que se valla, se nota que no quiere estar aquí, de seguro le causas asco, no te tolera, eres patética  
jamás aprenderás! inue tonta!-

U: -que pasa?. Desde cuando le haces caso a esta mujer!? Será acaso que estar tanto tiempo cerca de un humano hace que se te pegue su idiotez? reacciona!. No te quedes parado!-

O-...se detuvo?...el...se detuvo?..*puedes quedarte?, la verdad es que no quiero estar sola ahora, por favor!,- solo... quédate aquí.*

U: hmp -patética-

O: gracias! -se quedó! n.n soy feliz,...soy feliz? me alegra que el se quede aquí..?..esto es raro..me siento rara, solo...es porque estoy aquí sola..si, solo es por eso-

Tiempo después en la habitación de orihime:

O: -siguen pasando los días, la verdad ni los he contado, no quisiera, cada segundo extraño a todos, kurosaki-kun, ishida-kun, sado-kun, kushiki-san...  
yo sé que no tengo mucho de que quejarme o eso quiero pensar, con el tiempo siento que crece una conexión con ulquiorra, el me hace sentir segura  
tranquila, creo que hasta feliz...me gustaría que estuviera más tiempo aquí en esta horrible y triste habitación, me he dado cuenta que el siente cada  
vez más curiosidad hacia mí, yo sé que no habla, que tiene una mirada muy triste e intimidante, pero estoy segura de que él se siente, tal vez, igual que yo.-

En algún pasillo de las noches:

U; - no se ya lo que estoy haciendo, paso más tiempo con esa mujer, de algún modo me siento tranquilo con ella, todo el tiempo está sonriendo, esa estúpida sonrisa que le está haciendo algo a mi ser, algo que...aun no estoy seguro de que sea algo bueno o algo malo, con ella no soy yo mismo y creo que me molesta pensar en ella.-

O:buenos días, ya es hora del desayuno? -ya llego el, tan tranquilo, tan serio, con esa mirada llena de tristeza, con sus manos en los bolsillos, siendo el-

U: hmp -y aquí estoy yo,parado mientras la veo comer, aquí estoy y aqui esta ella, sentada, siempre sonriendo, hablando extraña mientras come.-

O: listo, ya termine todo! -lo dije mientras me levantaba a dejar el plato en la bandeja, para que se lo llevaran, cuando regrese a sentarme a un lado de la cama, acomode la silla donde hace un momento estaba, deje la silla intentando invitar a ulquiorra a sentarse, espero que esta vez acepte, siempre que está conmigo se queda parado, y sin decir nada, jejeje yo no sé cómo no se cansa de estar así.-

U: mujer, hablare contigo

O: -el, quiere hablar conmigo! que querrá hablar conmigo?, pero...ESPERA! PERO SI EL NO HABLA. habré hecho algo mal?, que le contesto? solo me quedare callada. jejeje si inue has eso, solo quédate callada.-

U: tus amigos han invadido el hueco mundo – "extrañas tu mundo?" esa era mi curiosidad, necesitaba saber si lo hacía, requería que tan insoportable es para ella estar aquí, pero claro, esas palabras llegaran a salir de mi boca, no es por el miedo a la respuesta, es solo que yo no debería preocuparme por cosas tan triviales, mi orgullo me está acabando-

O: ¿por qué? –imposible, es mentira!-

U: ¿Por qué más?, para salvarte. No tienen otro motivo

O: ¿para salvarme?

U: así es. Pero eso no debería importarte, tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente nos pertenecen ahora eso es lo que significo cuando te pusiste ese uniforme, inue orihime -mujer tonta, aun lo extraña -

U: dilo, ¿Por qué tu cuerpo y tu mente existen?

O: si, existen para aizen-sama y sus deseos -ya no quiero que este aquí, quiero que se valla, como llega con eso, así de imprevisto, como me hace esto! todo era tan tranquilo y bonito que me olvide por completo del porque estoy aquí, siempre soy una carga para todos aun cuando acepte venir aquí para salvar a kurosaki-kun, a todos... aun aquí soy una carga, una molestia y peor aún...un "algo" que puede ser desechado a la simple orden de aizen. pero he descubierto algo que tengo que hacer aquí. Algo que sólo yo soy capaz de hacer. para salvar a todos.-

-  
ulquiorra opto solamente por irse, no sabía si sentirse furioso o aun con más curiosidad por ver cómo están pasando las cosas y cuál sería el resultado, aunque para le era obvio, ellos perderían.

U:-ella sólo dudó un momento, ni siquiera levantó una ceja cuando le pregunté eso.  
Lo que es una mujer de carácter fuerte.-

nnoitra : HEY, COMPAÑERO! ¿cómo esta esa mascota tuya?

U: nnoitra...

NN: lo se todo! aizen-sama te puso a cargo para cuidar de esa jovencita .¿verdad? que envidiable! .. ¿que tan lejos la has llevado...en su entrenamiento?

U: desagradable!

nnoitra al escuchar eso, sintió un poco de enojo, pero no dejo que lo afectara y continuo acosando a ulquiorra

NN: no seas tan cabeza dura! solo te estoy preguntando si va bien o no

U: ¿te interesa un tema tan insignificante? debes de estar muy aburrido

NN: ¿huu?

U: no te preocupes esa mujer ya ha caído en la palma de la mano de aizen-sama desde antes de llegar al hueco mundo -joder!-

En la habitación de orihime:

O: -ulquiorra ya no viene a verme, cada momento que estoy sola lo único que hago es pensar, pensar en todo, en todos, menos en mí, me preocupa ulquiorra, puede que le haya pasado algo malo o puede simplemente ser que ya no quiera ni verme, tal vez él se quedaba conmigo y se la pasaba escuchando todas mis platicas tontas solo para que no me volviera loca, no estaba preocupado por mí, me tenía bien por orden de aizen. Solo era mi imaginación la que me hacía creer que él estaba sintiendo algo por mí como yo por él.-

En el penúltimo pasillo de las noches:

U: -No he visto a esa mujer, siempre tengo la sensación de querer ir a verla y ver como esta. Estos serán los sentimientos que dicen sentir los humanos?...por eso son tan vulnerables? Me siento patético dando vueltas por todo el palacio como león enjaulado!-

Grimmjow: ulquiorra!, no has visto a tu mujer?, con razón estas así! Más raro de lo normal. Jajajajajaja! -estoy seguro de que ulquiorra se cabreara por esto!-

U: ¿mi mujer? ahora que quieres Grimmjow? –maldita sea! Que le pasa a todos? Un poco más y perderé mi paciencia!-

G: Vamos, no te hagas el distraido!. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que le agarraste un afecto a esa humana. -Se ha de estar retorciendo del coraje! Jajajaja-

U: solo la cuido. Es el trabajo que me encargo aizen-sama

G: no me engañas. Tú sabes lo que está pasando entre ustedes, y esa estúpida humana está obsesionada con el shinigami peli-naranja. No tienes oportunidad. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Después de agarrarlo por el cuello con tanta fuerza para levantar sus pies del suelo, impidiendo que se moviera, dificultándole la respiración el cerebro de ulquiorra maquinaba varios pensamientos al mismo tiempo, sabía que era su oportunidad de matarlo, era solo un estorbo desobediente, algo que ya debería ser eliminado pero también sabia que podría enojarse aizen-sama, pero también sabia jugar, también sabia defenderse con palabras, era bueno haciendo cabrear a grimmjow y en esta ocasión, no será diferente.

U: Grimmjow, quieres que te vuelva a desintegrar el brazo?

Ulquiorra decidió soltarlo y tele transportarse a un área más lejos para continuar con su caminar dejando a grimmjow enojado y solo pudo atinar a decirle "MALDITO ULQUIORRA, DEJA DE CREERTE EL JEFE! ME LAS PAGARAS!"

Unos cuantos pasillos después:

U: -el comentario de Grimmjow me incomodo. No está en mi tener emociones. Tengo que saber que me está pasando y como solucionarlo!.-

En la habitación de inue orihime:

Al abrirse la puerta, orihime no pudo contenerse, quería llorar, pero ya no de tristeza, si no de alegría! Ella sabía,era el.

O: Ulquiorra!

U: mujer..

O: -No puedo evitar todo esto, me surgió la necesidad de saber cómo se siente estar en sus brazos, no puedo controlarlo, me desvanezco por saberlo-

Orihime escondiendo su vergüenza y su falta de confianza se acercó al ulquiorra y lo agarro de la mano, "no me sueltes" pensó ella y fue valiente, lo necesario para poder decirlo en voz alta, tal vez todo estaba lográndose, el universo los manipulo para llegar a ese momento, el destino es el que se buscó este resultado, pero la pregunta surgió en su mente "¿Qué pasara después?", pero no se iba a molestar en buscar la respuesta, para ella lo más importante era vivir este momento.

Pasaron casi toda la noche en la habitación, cercanos, pero todavía no lo suficiente, por primera vez ulquiorra no sabía que decir ni que hacer, sentía que en ese momento podría morir sin dejar nada pendiente, que todo por lo que ha pasado vale la pena con solo ese momento, tranquilidad, es la palabra que ha deseado sentir desde hace mucho y también se ha vuelto la que más obtiene cuando esta con ella, orihime por su lado estaba nerviosa, podría jurar que está mucho más nerviosa que cuando fue a despedirse de kurosaki, puede ser que lo haya olvidado tan rápido, lo suficiente como para enamorarse de un hombre con el que apenas ha cruzado palabras?, ya es demasiado decir una conversación de más de 5 minutos, pero tal vez, no se enamoraron con palabras, si no con expresiones, olores, emociones, ¿puede ser posible enamorarse de esta manera?, todo era tan perfecto, en algún momento tenía que acabar y ambos lo sabían, trataron de prolongarlo mas, pero ulquiorra no era capaz de aguantar un segundo mas, debía irse antes de hacer una estupidez, quería llevársela lejos, ese era ya un sentimiento extremo, algo que lo confundía y torturaba, se estaba volviendo inestable y todo por esa mujer.

U: debo irme

y sin más, lo vio partir, se despertó y no lo podía creer, había soñado con el! Cree que se encuentra dividida, Kurosaki y ulquiorra. "¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIA HACER?,¿ QUE ES LO QUE DEBERIA SENTIR?" era lo único en lo que pensaba, un pensamiento tan fuerte que no le permitió volver a dormir.


	2. enfrentamiento

Al abrirse la puerta no pudo evitarlo, tenía la necesidad de verla sonreír…de tocarla, de saber que sentiría al estar con ella, le dan ganas de querer más. De estar siempre entre sus brazos. "no me sueltes" dijo esa mujer, y algo en el hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera como jamás lo había hecho, y al fin, pudo sentir algo entre sus dedos, algo en su mano, un calor que lo calmaba hasta hacerlo sentir desprotegido y al mismo tiempo seguro, sentía como si su existencia dependiera de este momento, Estuvieron toda la noche así. A sus ojos fue lo mas extraordinario, pero sabía que iba a acabar, que ese solo rose, será lo único que obtendrá de esa mujer, porque lo que se estaba cocinando en esa habitación no podía ser y una pregunta surgió en su mente "¿Qué pasara después?", pero no se iba a molestar en buscar la respuesta, para él lo más importante era vivir este momento. Algo lo hizo levantarse e irse, "me voy" dijo.. y supo que dejaría la mayoría de lo que es y de lo que jamás será junto a ella.. o eso habría querido y entonces…despertó.

Fue la primera vez que logro soñar, soñar, ¿qué es soñar exactamente?, "¿no es una cualidad que tienen los humanos? QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!?" pensó, No ha estado tranquilo desde aquel sueño y lo sabe, llega a suponer que tendría que ver a esa mujer. Eso podría quitarle todas sus dudas.

En la habitación de orihime:

Orihime: -ya están empezando a intensificarse las batallas, dios!, quisiera salir de aquí e ir a ayudarlos, a curarlos y no puedo hacer nada! de nuevo no he podido ser útil para algo!. ishida-kun y kurosaki-kun parecen estar bien, pero sado-kun, me es difícil sentir su reatsu, tall vez este demasiado herido, no puedo hacer nada desde aquí! -

Ulquiorra: voy a entrar

Orihime: -no pensé que fuera a venir y menos en estos momentos, crei que estaría luchando, o distrayéndose para no venir a verme, la verdad es que no quiero verlo, no ahora que estoy demasiado preocupada por todos-

El joven espada no le dio tiempo de pensar en algo más al momento de entrar, se veía molesto, algo le estaba molestando, probablemente todos pensarían que es por los intrusos que pretenden "rescatar" a inue, pero no es así, está molesto por sus reacciones por su forma de pensar que ha estado cambiando constantemente desde que se ha acercado a la mujer que esta enfrente de el.

U: así que lo has notado.

Miro con curiosidad a la joven y se adentró mas a la habitación, noto la seriedad en sus gestos y el fuego que había en sus ojos, uno que no había notado jamás, tal vez la mujer estaba molesta.

U: ese tonto de nnoitra se puso impaciente, a él le han ordenado permanecer en su habitación

O: sado-kun no ha muerto! – no hablaba mucho con él, pero lo conozco y sabía exactamente lo que pensaba , sobre todo, ya tengo la idea de que es lo que espera de esta conversación pero no se lo permitiré, estoy bastante molesta y solo termine respondiéndole lo que sentía. lo que quería que pasara.- estoy segura!  
-no pude distinguir lo que se asomó por sus ojos, ¿asombro? ¿Enojo? - no lo esta!

Cuando orihime termino de afirmar sus sentir, hubo una fuerte batalla de miradas, unas bastante profundas para las que orihime no estaba lista para enfrentar, no le quedo de otra más que bajar la mirada.

U: entra!

el joven espada no se iba a exponer para decir cualquier cosa, prefería hacerse el sordo y aparentar que no escucho nada a pesar de que estaba furioso, así, un hollow mudo entro con la comida de inue, había un silencio lo suficiente tenso para que solo se escuchara el choque entre los platos y trato de serenarse en lo que el hollow se retiraba.

U: aquí está tu comida. Come

inue sintió que había algo diferente, no era su seriedad ni si frialdad usual, al parecer estaba molesto al igual que ella.

O: no quiero!

U: -esta mujer me hará estallar- hasta que Aizen-sama diga lo contrario, mantenerte con vida es también una de tus funciones; come.

O: -me sorprendió su comentario jamás había sido así conmigo. Pero estoy decidida ya no volveré a bajar la cabeza.-

U: tengo que forzártelo hasta tu garganta? o prefieres ser acosada y te den terapia intravenosa?

O: sado-kun no está muerto!

U:*me estas molestando. No importa de la manera que sea, ¿Qué quieres que diga? "No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que está vivo". Patético!, No estoy aquí para consolarte.

O: -no puedo, no quiero creer que me este diciendo esto!-

U: -logro cabrearme- no te entiendo. ¿porque te importa demasiado si está vivo o no?. En poco tiempo, todos tus amigos estarán muertos de todos modos.¿que importa si alguien fue asesinado antes de lo planeado?. Tendrían que haberse dado cuenta que esto pasaría.

O: ¡ ya basta !

U: y si no lo hicieron, es porque son estúpidos. Deberías poder reírte de todo esto si pensaras en ellos de esta forma,¿porque no puedes hacer eso? yo estaría enojado por su estupidez de entrar a Hueco Mundo sin considerar primero los límites de sus fuerzas.

O: -NO LO TOLERO MAS!-

a inue le ardía el pecho, estaba hirviendo por dentro, por primera vez, estaba furiosa, exaltada, molesta y tenia unas ganas enormes de hacer algo al respecto, no se sabe explicar porque, pero paso, simplemente corrió a él y lo abofeteo, ¿Qué más podría pasar? Pensó ella, ya no tenía nada más que perder, su corazón estaba acelerado y su mente pasaba de un pensamiento a otro.

Ulquiorra la miro de una forma que ella nunca hubiera esperado, estaba molesto pero eso no era suficiente como para lograr hacerlo titubear, permaneció tan calmado como siempre, pero sabía que una palabra más y explotaría.

U: regresare en una hora. Si no has comido para entonces, te atare y te forzare la comida hasta la garganta. Ten eso en mente!

Cuando se cerró la puerta, la desprotegida inue empezó a temblar, sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsaría. Deseaba morir! Y sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

U:-siento cerca la presencia del shinigami sustituto-


	3. ulquiorra vs ichigo 1

En alguna parte de las noches:

ulquiorra: así que lo has notado, estaba convencido de que eras todo músculos pero nada de cerebro sorprendentemente también parece que no tienes capacidades sensitivas decentes

Ichigo; maldito, tu eres!

Ulquiorra: ha pasado tiempo, shinigami

Ichigo: tú eres ulquiorra!

ulquiorra: sabes mi nombre? pero no recuerdo habértelo dicho antes. de todos modos, kusihiki rukia está muerta

ichigo: que...dijiste?

ulquiorra: más acertadamente, ella y el espada número 9 se mataron mutuamente.  
ella estaba cubierta de heridas y su cuerpo fue atravesado por una lanza, no puede estar viva después de eso.

ichigo: no hagas conclusiones!. el reiatsu de rukia acaba de disminuir hace un segundo tu no estabas en su batalla, así que no sabes si esta..

ulquiorra: tenemos reconocimiento sincronizado. esa era una de las habilidades del espada número 9, como también su responsabilidad constantemente nos transmite información sobre cualquier enemigo con el que pelea.

en la habitación de inue orihime:

Orihime: DÉJENME SALIR! -no he dejare de golpear la puerta, POR FAVOR! que alguien me escuche, necesito salir, tengo que ayudarlos!- déjenme salir de aquí, por favor, DÉJENME SALIR!, déjenme salir! déjenme...-no puedo...aceptarlo- kusihiki-san!

Inue no había experimentado todas las sensaciones que sentía, tenía miedo por su amiga, quería ayudarla a costa de su vida pero no podía hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era golpear la puerta, llorar y rezar porque no muriera.

de regreso con ulquiorra e ichigo:

ulquiorra: ¿a dónde vas?

ichigo: voy a salvar a rukia!.

ulquiorra: creo que te dije que está muerta.

ichigo: no lo esta!.

ulquiorra: estas siendo obstinado. ¿estás seguro de que no quieres matarme antes de ir?

ichigo: no tengo motivo para pelear contigo.

ulquiorra: que significa eso?

ichigo: puedes ser el enemigo, pero aun no has lastimado a ninguno de mis amigos.

ulquiorra: ya veo. ¿cambiaría si te digo que yo fui quien forzó a inue orihime a venir a hueco mundo?

en fracción de segundos ichigo ataco sin pensarlo a ulquiorra, pero él fue capaz de seguirlo con la mirada y detener su ataque con su mano, estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que fue hacerlo enojar, era lo que el quería conseguir, necesitaba acabar con el shinigami.

ichigo: sabía que inue no había venido a hueco mundo por su propia voluntad!

ulquiorra: eso es inesperado. Aun seguías manteniendo tus dudas acerca de sus intenciones, a pesar de que viniste a salvarla

ichigo: ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Todos están llamando a inue traidora por tu culpa!

ulquiorra: tiene sentido. si ese no fuera el caso, entonces significaría que algo había sido mal calculado.

ichigo: maldito!

ulquiorra: esa es razón suficiente para pelear conmigo?

después de aquellas últimas palabras de ulquiorra, ichigo quedo furioso, aceptaría ese combate y lo acabaría lo más rápido posible, la intensidad de su reatsu provoco una explosión, lo bastante potente para separarlos.

ichigo: nell, aléjate de aquí.

nell: itzigo!

ichigo: parece que él no me dejara pasar tan fácilmente. pero desafortunadamente para el, estoy apurado. iré hacia el con todo lo que tengo. ¡BANKAI!

ulquiorra: bankai?

ulquiorra no tenía tiempo para impresionarse, el exceso de reatsu era evidente, lo bastante intenso para crear una explosión entre ellos, a pesar de que esta levanto humo de los escombros ichigo se abrió paso por la parte de arriba del humo, dando a conocer su máscara hollow, tal vez ulquiorra estaba muy metido en su batalla interna consigo mismo como para estar al 100% en la batalla con ichigo, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de acabar con ese shinigami, tras recibir un ataque del shinigami peli naranja excediendo sus expectativas, salió volando

u: -porque se ve así? y como es que posee semejante reiatsu? ¡es exactamente como el nuestro!-

ichigo: estas acabado! GETSUGA TENSHOU!

al haber lanzado su poder, ese gran poder, nuevamente ulquiorra lo intento detener con una mano y le fue imposible. Le sorprendió bastante haber tenido que utilizar ambas manos.

u; imposible!

al salir disparado, la mascara hollow de ichigo se quebró y parecía cansado, agitado, había usado todo su poder, estaba seguro que con ese ataque había acabado la batalla incluso su compañera nell pensó lo mismo.

nell: itzigo!

ichigo: nell?

nell: IT-ZI-GO!

la pequeña nell no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazo, ichigo no pudo con detenerla y salieron volando, al estrellarse nell opto por jalonear al pobre shinigami

nell: PENSE QUE IBAS A MORIR! PENSÉ QUE IBAS A MORIR ITZIGO! -decía con tanto drama, gritándole mientras lo jaloneaba aun mas fuerte-

ichigo: aún podría...

nell: usaste todo ese loco poder a pesar de estar todo abatido! Es demasiado! te sobre esforzaste! nell estaba super preocupada. ¡no puedes morir itzigo! itzigo!

i:- creo que tiene razón- lo siento nell, estabas muy preocupada ¿verdad?

" itzigooo" dijo la pequeña e inmediatamente comenzoo a llorar y soltar moquitos

i: aaah! MOCO, TUS M-MOCOS!

Nell: me lo meti para adentro jejeje

"si,si" dijo ichigo con una cara de asco, al superarlo rápido la bajo y se levanto para caminar "andando" continuo de decir al ver la cara preocupada de nell solo acerto en decir que estaba bien, que no podían perder mas tiempo ahí, antes de poder dar solo un paso, sintió el reatsu de ulquiorra y de reojo vio como entre el humo se formaba su figura levantándose,

ichigo: que diablos?

ulquiorra: valla,valla, incluso con ambas manos no pude detenerlo completamente. estoy un poco sorprendido. ¿eso fue todo lo que tenias?

Lo dijo con un tono bastante serio, y algo escalofriante para ichigo, no podía ocultar que estaba bastante sorprendido, ni con todo el esfuerzo del mundo podía gesticular aunque sea una palabra,

ulquiorra: hmp, parece que así es.

ulquiorra empezó a limpiarse el polvo del hombro. Después levanto el dedo, hacia donde estaba ichigo, preparándose para un cero

ulquiorra: que lastima!

ichigo se alertó. y ulquiorra disparo un cero el joven ichigo apenas pudo librearse de el y aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar junto con nell.

ichigo: nell, estas bien? –volteo a ver a la pequeña que sostenia con su mano al verla inconciente se preocupó de mas- nell! resiste!, buscare un lugar para que puedas descansar y...

en un instante antes de que pudiera terminar la oración apareció ulquiorra al lado de el, corriendo...aun a pesar de todo sigue sin creer que el cuarto espada sea ta fuerte. Jamas creyó que sería tan difícil rescatar a orihime.  
ulquiorra solo lo pateo y salio volando cayendo en una torre. al salir de los escombros, se pudo apreciar las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo y el cansancio que lo agobiaba. Ulquiorra no lo dejaría reponerse, estaba ultilizandolo para desquitar sus "emociones", yacía enfrente de el con las manos en los bolcillos tratando de menospreciar a su contrincante.

ulquiorra: sacaste esa mascara otra vez por un momento para bloquear mi cero, ¿verdad? tienes impresionantes reflejos. pero esta vez, te duro menos que un segundo. ya no podras usarla otra vez. Ríndete.

el shinigami sustituto solo jadeaba, seguía hincado en el suelo. pero pudo agarrar su espada para intentar penetrar el hombro del cuarto espada, este se sorprendió solo un poco por el coraje que mostro el peli-naranja.

ichigo: crees que me voy a rendir? tu eres el primer espada.¿verdad?  
si te derroto, toda esta lucha seria tan buena como haberla acabado. –dijo entre jadeos-

ulquiorra: ya veo. lamento desilusionarte.

al quitarse la espada del hombro, esta le rasgo la ropa y dejo mostrar su tatuaje. era el numero 4.

ichigo: numero cuatro?

ulquiorra: si. soy el espada numero 4. ulquiorra schiffer. el cuarto miembro mas poderoso de los espada.

por alguna razón el interior de ulquiorra ardia, tenia rabia, no sabia por que, y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta. con el brazo izquierdo atravesó el pecho de ichigo.

ulquiorra: kurosaki ichigo, no puedes derrotarme. Suponiendo que pudieras, aun hay tres espadas mas fuertes que yo. no importa cuántas veces te levantes para continuar luchando... -saco la mano del interior de ichigo dejándolo desplomarse en el suelo.- tu bando nunca lograra la victoria! parece que te he sobre estimado, no mejoraste como lo había anticipado. estas acabado! si aun puedes moverte en esa condición. te sugiero que te vallas de inmediato. si no puedes moverte entonces muere allí. de cualquier modo, tu camino termina aquí. Shinigami.

inue: kurosaki-kun...no!  
primero kushiki-san y ahora kurosaki-kun? ¡no puede ser!

se escucha que abrieron la puerta...quien sera?  
hum?..

\- ves?, la princesa esta sola. jajajaja orihime-chan juguemos a un juego.

inue: etto..

\- ya veo.

entraron las dos arrancar, y cerraron la puerta.

lolly- tienes un cuarto muy lindo, sabias?

menoly- verdad?

lolly- realmente una habitación linda. le debes de gustar mucho a aizen-sama.

inue: hmp..

lolly- bueno, ¿no es cierto? ¡todos están concentrados en ti! ¡eres super popular! es increíble verdad?  
incluso vinieron 5 personas a rescatar a su princesa.

inue: ellos...

lolly- dime orihime, realmente crees que vales tanto?

menoly: que ridículo! -se acerco bastante a orihime.-

lolly: ¿o ya lo tomaste por seguro?

inoue: yo no...

la asustada y preocupada orihime empezó a caminar hacia atrás...

lolly- ¿que? ¿que fue eso?

al final, quedo acorralada en la pared.

lolly- no te escuche.

inue: yo no pienso eso! –tenia tanto miedo, lo dijo cerrando los ojos, sabia que debía ser valiente-

lolly- hey, menoly, escuchaste eso? ¡dice que no piensa de esa forma!

menoly: no lo hace?

i: -ella golpeo la pared dejando su brazo justo a un lado de mi cara, eso me asusto aun mas.-

lolly-te dire algo bueno, o-ri-hi-me-chan,

la agarro del cabello y la aventó con moderada fuerzaa. inoue cayó al suelo, estaba totalmente asustada.

lolly-no seas tan engreída, maldita! aléjate de aizen-sama! humana pobre! – dijo mientras utilizaba su pie para pisar la cara de orihime.

lolly- oh? que fue eso?

menoly: ella me altera.

lolly- quieres golpearla?

menoly: de acuerdo. nos detendremos cuando ella empiece a llorar.

lolly- jajajaja, muy bueno! orihime-chan, muéstranos que tan fea eres cuando lloras.


	4. grimmjow vs kurosaki

ambas comenzaron a patearla. Cuando inoue tuvo la oportunidad. se levanto y empezó a correr hacia la salida. pero una de ellas lanzo un cero hacia la puerta, haciendo que orihime cayera.

lolly- lo siento! parecía como si quisieras irte, ¿sabias? así que quise abrirte la puerta. pero parece que me pase un poco!

orihime volteo a verla.

lolly-oh? hay algo que quieras decir? si quieres decir algo, entonces escupelo ahora. seremos buenas y te escucharemos.

inoue: si no tienen ningún asunto conmigo, por favor vallase.

lolly- ¿quien diablos te crees que eres?

inoue:hm..

lolly- menoly..

menoly: lo se, verdad?

lolly- últimamente su cero no ha estado trabajando muy bien. aparentemente a veces se dispara solo! si no tienes cuidado, podría estarte disparando a ti. es totalmente diferente ala bala que dispare hace un segundo. este si es fuerte...¿que sucede? di algo!

inue: yo existo para servir y hacer lo que aizen-sama diga...

lolly- no te atrevas a decir el nombre de aizen-sama! no te pongas tan engreída solo porque pudiste hablar directamente con aizen-sama!

i: *ahora entiendo todo*

lolly-: ¿que es esa mirada? levántate!

la arrancar comenzo a jalonearla.

inue: detente por favor!

inue forcejeo con la arrancar para poder soltarse de su amarra aunque esta tenia demasiada furia, se le notaba bastante con sus expresiones.

lolly- maldita!

con una bofetada, inoue salio volando.

lolly: no hay forma de que una patética humana iguale el poder de un arrancar.

inue: hm..

lolly: deja de mirarme así! haré que ya no puedas ver a aizen-sama!

menoly: lolly! no vallas tan lejos! si pasas el limite...

lloly: cállate! si eres una cobarde solo vete!

un cero rompió la pared detrás de ellas a demás de escuchar los escombros caer se lo graban distinguir unos pasos.

menoly: grimmjow!

grimm: que pasa? veo que ustedes dos aprovecharon a entrar mientras ulquiorra no estaba por aquí. ¡parece que se están divirtiendo!

menoly: ¿que?

lolly: ¿como entraste aquí?

grimm: ¿como? atravez de la pared.

lolly: d..deja de ser tan bromista!

grimm: ah! relájense. no se quien lo hizo pero la puerta ya estaba derribada.

el entro a la habitación acercándose a las arrancar. las dos estaban aterradas.

grimmjow: apártate.

con solo mover su mano hizo que lolly saliera disparada hacia el otro lado de la pared.

grimm: ¿uh? parece que exagere un poco.

menoly se enfadó. pero al tratar de atacar a grimmjow solo consiguió ser lanzada con un cero de el. lolly le decía que aizen-sama lo castigaría. Pero solo consiguió que grimmjow la pateara fuera de la habitación.

grimm: como si aizen-sama moviera un dedo por ustedes dos. idiotas.

inue: ¿por qué?...

grimmjow: regresándote el favor de mi brazo izquierdo.

geimmjow la agarro de la ropa y la levanto.

inue: ¿que? – no podía entender nada de lo que estaba sucendiendo, todo fue tan rápido, le sorprendia demasiado la presencia de grimmjow-

grimm: que?... ¿pensaste que solo venía a salvarte? no seas tonta. He pagado mi deuda contigo. Ahora, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

al bajarla le dijo, que curara esas heridas de su rostro. pero inoue decidió curar primero a las dos arrancar. y partió con grimmjow y llevo a orihime al lugar donde se encontraba ichigo. para comenzar a curarlo después de su pelea con ulquiorra.

i: -las heridas de kurosaki-kun están emanando un increíble reiatsu !no puedo repelerlo¡- ¿quien fue el que hizo esto?

grimmjow: fue ulquiorra.

i: ¡!NO PUEDE SER! ¿ulquiorra?...

g: le enseñare lo que sucede cuando intenta sacarle la presa a otra persona.

en ese segundo apareció ulquiorra. inue y grimmjow estaban bastante sorprendidos.

grim: ulquiorra!

ulquiorra: ¿qué estás haciendo grimmjow?... te estoy haciendo una pregunta. ¿por qué estas sanando intencionalmente a un enemigo que yo derrote? –maldita sea! Lo que menos quería era que esa mujer viera al shinigami!-

g: hm...

ulquiorra: ¿no hay respuesta?

ulquiorra volteo a ver a inue de reojo, la vio bastante asustada pero al mismo tiempo enojada, "¿Qué clase de mujer es?" se pregunto

inue: *¿que debo hacer?, tengo tanto miedo, no puedo controlar la situación,¿ que sucede si me lleva con el y no termino de salvar a ichigo? Simplemente no puedo mirarlo, no puedo retarlo. no sé qué pensar, porque lo habrá atacado ulquiorra, lo dejo muy mal herido.*

u: haz lo que quieras. sin embargo aizen-sama me ha confiado el cuidado de esta mujer entrégala.

grimmjow: derrotarme.

ulquiorra: ¿que dijiste?

g: ¿qué sucede? hoy estas demasiado hablador, verdad ulquiorra?

Grimmjow se lanzo a atacar a ulquiorra, el permanecia tan calmado como siempre a pesar de que estaba siendo atacado, durante la pelea hubo una enorme explosión, alejándolos del lugar, se olvido de aquella mujer a la cual tenia que cuidar pero no encontraba a Grimm. Acto que Grimmjow aprovecho para encerrarlo.

Inue: ¿Qué hiciste? – no quería admitirlo pero estaba muy preocupada por ulquiorra

G: aizen le dio a cada espada una caja de negación para usar cuando tengamos que castigar a nuestros subordinados. Yo use la mia.

Inue: ¿caja de negacion?

G: es una herramienta poderosa que puede sellar a los hollows normales en otra dimensión pero no están hechos para ser usados contra los espadas, considerando su reatsu le tomara dos o tres horas para liberarse. ¿entendiste? Ahora date prisa y sánalo!

I: no quiero!

En menos de una fracción de segundo grimmjow puso su mano en el cuello de orihime.

G: no te estaba preguntando si querias hacer lo o no! Sánalo!

I: No! Si lo sano tu solo lastimaras mas a kurosaki-kun! Definitivamente no lo hare!

El espada estaba bastante cabreado y comenzó a apretar cada vez mas el cuello de la frágil humana

G: maldita!

Ichigo agarro el brazo de Grimm, el junto con inue estaban bastante sorprendidos.

Kurosaki : suéltala!

Inue: kuro...

Ichigo: inue, sáname por favor. Y las de el también

G: no necesito tu compacion!

Ichigo: no lo es, tu quieres que luchemos en las mismas condiciones ¿no?

Grimm e ichigo se movieron de lugar para comenzar la pelea, inue al principio estaba preocupada pero confiaba en ichigo y en sus palabras "definitivamente ganara!" asi que se quedo acompañando y consolando a la pequeña nell que lloraba preocupada por ichgo. Al hablar con el y recordar la primera vez que lo vio como shinigami y cuando fueron a rescatar a riuka, estaba segura de que todo había cambiado ya no lo veía ni hablaba de el con ojos de amor, si no de agradecimiento y amistad, adoraba a ichigo pero se había enamorado de ulquiorra. Pero al voltearse el rol de la batalla y ver a kurosaki con su máscara hollow, inue dudo de ella y de el, le tenia miedo, sentía que ya no era el kurosaki de siempre, como…como cuando apareció su hermano aquella vez convertido en hollow, asi como el rol en la batalla se cambió, se torno el rol entre inue y nell, la pequeña se dio cuenta de que inue tenía miedo, la consoló, regaño y la invito a echarle ánimos a ichigo, le conto cuando él y ulquiorra se encontraron y de como ichigo perdió la cabeza cuando ulquiorra nombro el nombre de ella, asi orihime entendio la verdad de su miedo, no tenía miedo de kurosaki, tenia miedo de que el saliera herido, "no mueras por favor, ya no tienes que seguir intentándolo, solo no mueras" le dijo, eso impulso a ichigo a pelear de verdad, recordó que peleaba para salvarla y ganaría!


	5. la llegada de los capitanes

Inoue: k-kuro…..

Ichigo: ¿estas herida? –la peli-roja sonrio- me alegra que no estes herida, inoue

Inoue: a mi también me alegra! Cuando era pequeña, me resfriaba mucho asi que- ichigo la toma de la cintura y la pone en su hombro derecho- ah! E-espera, kurosaki-kun! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Ichigo: ¿que?¿de que hablas? Aquí esta muy alto. Será mas rápido brincar que buscar una escalera

Inoue: p-ero…. *oh por kami-sama! Me cargo tan fácil que vergüenza con el*

Ichigo: ¿Qué pasa?

Inoue: e-estoy pesada…

Ichigo: no, no te preocupes. No eres tan pesada como pensaba. –nell le dio un cabezaso al vientre de ichigo- ma-maldita!

Nell: ¿Qué haces? Hay una forma correcta y una equivocada de hablarle a una chica! Aunque este pesadísima, siempre debes decir que esta liguerita! Aunque pese una tonelada!

Inoue: d-dente, nel-chan! Estas empeorando las cosas…

Al bajar de aquel pilar grimmjow apareció cegado por la derrota queriendo seguir peleando, ichigo al contrario trato de hablar con el, de darle a entender que el seguiría peleando si qusiera, pero que lo dejara por ahora, nnoitra ataco a Grimmjow dejándolo medio muerto.

Nnoitra: que insistente eres, muerete! El ahora es mi presa!

Ichigo:Te pregunte quien eres, responde!

Grimm: nnoitra…. maldito!

Nnoitra: ¿Qué?¿sigues con vida?

Nnoitra se dispuso a terminar con grimmjow, ichigo lo detuvo y asi comenzó la pelea entre ellos"tiene un poder tan increíble para estar tan delgado" pensó el joven shinigami , inoue mientras tanto pensó que era demasiado para ichigo por que estaba herido y fue corriendo tras el, un subordinado de nnoitra la detuvo, ichigo se enojo y nnoitra lo disfruto "eres el tipo de hombre que piensa que porque esta protegiendo a una mujer, va a ganar, por cierto mira esto" al instante saco la lengua tenia tatuado el numero 5 ichigo no quiso prestarle importancia y lo ataco, nnoitra lo esquivo y lo mando a volar, al caminar para acercarse a ichigo encontró a nel, y después de tratar de poner en contra a ichigo de nell diciéndole poniéndola en evidencia de que antes ella era la antigua tercera espada y haciéndole creer que nel había planeado todo la hizo llorar ichigo la defendió y tras a ver sido aporreado en la pelea nel recordó todo y volvió a su forma original y durante la pelea entre ellos nell recordó que hace tiempo nnoitra y ella eran compañeros espadas pero nnoitra comenzó a odiar a neliel porque siempre perdia en cada desafio que tenían y ya que eso sucedia en una batalla justa el y szayel aporro le tendieron una trampa, tras tener éxito fue expulsada de las noches. En el momento final de la batalla nel se volvió a convertir en una niña e ichigo acudió a ella asi trascurrio la batalla hasta que apareció kempachi,

**Aquí recordemos que cuando ichigo y los demás estaban acorralados o casi muertos por los espada aparecieron los capitanes para salvarlos, ishida y renji fueron salvados por mayuri, kempachi a ichigo y ni-sama *u* a rukia-chan, y la capitana de enfermería a sado-kun. También les anuncio que estos capítulos son muy cortos porque son resúmenes de lo que pasa en los capítulos para que sepan el espacio tiempo y las emociones y algunos pensamientos, para llegar a la parte de la batalla de ulquiorra e ichigo y los sentimientos de inoue, muchas gracias por su comprensión n.n**


End file.
